


Don't Be A Fool (And Say That You Love Me)

by MagicalStripedHorse



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Okay it got angsty, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStripedHorse/pseuds/MagicalStripedHorse
Summary: Another New Year's Eve classic.





	1. Chapter 1

The lights in Kara’s apartment were low, the flickering flames of candles scattered throughout the room spreading a warm glow and making their shadows dance. Somewhere in the background there was music playing, soft and sweet, and she figured Kara must've put it on when her thoughts had been wandering.

 This wasn't the first New Year's Eve that Sara was celebrating since Nanda Parbat, but it felt different somehow. Perhaps it was getting to spend it with Kara for the first time since they'd met. Or maybe...

 "Hey, you okay?" Kara's voice drifted from the kitchen, interrupting Sara's train of thought. Turning around, she found the girl putting away the last of the dishes used for their late dinner.

 "I'm sorry, let me help--" Sara said, rushing towards the kitchen to grab the dishcloth from Kara’s shoulder.

 "No, look. It's all done," Kara smiled, watching Sara hang up the cloth before wrapping her arms around the woman, pulling her in. "Now, what's wrong?"

 Sara was never one to keep her thoughts to herself, but she found herself focusing instead on the crinkle of Kara's brow and the small scar that she'd yet to learn the story of, the curve of her cheeks down to the dip in her chin. She didn't speak, worried it might break whatever spell they were under.

 "Sara--" Kara managed to say before Sara's lips were on hers, a quiet urgency hidden in the feel of soft lips and warm breaths finding each other in the near dark.

 "It's almost midnight. Don't you want to watch the ball drop?" Sara whispered against Kara's lips, smirking when she could feel the girl's heart picking up speed. When she got no answer, she pressed a chaste kiss to Kara's cheek before continuing. "I'll get us some more of that champagne."

 Two flutes in hand, she made her way back to Kara, who was sitting on the arm of her beige couch, her eyes never leaving Sara.

 "For the lady," She said with a wink, stepping right between Kara’s legs, savoring the feel of the warmth Kara always radiated.

 But instead of taking only one, Kara stole both glasses from Sara's hands, quickly placing them on the coffee table nearby before placing her hands in Sara's. "One dance before we celebrate?" She asked, and Sara knew she'd never say no.

 She wrapped her hands around Kara's waist as Kara's tangled behind her neck. She was going to miss this; the effortlessness of being together, being themselves, and Sara couldn’t help the wry smile that stole across her lips.

 "Talk to me. No more distracting," Kara whispered, leaning her forehead to rest against Sara's.

 There was about a minute of silence as they swayed before Sara found her voice again. "I don't want you to regret this."

 "What?" Kara asked, pulling back enough for Sara to see the confusion in her eyes. "Sara, what are you talking about?"

 "This, us." She sighed, looking down at their feet. They'd stopped swaying, just holding onto one another.

 "Why do you think I'd ever regret us?"

 "Because I can't promise that I'll stay. And, honestly," She breathed out a shaky sigh. "I find myself thinking my emotional baggage might just break you one day..."

 "Hey--"

 "And as much as I love you--"

 "Sara, just--"

 "There's always going to be someone better for you than--"

 "Sara!" Kara called, loud enough to pull Sara's attention away from their feet.

 Kara's blue eyes were misty and yet, after all the things Sara had said, she was still smiling.

 "Look. I'm sorry but--" Sara started, but Kara’s fingers on her lips quickly cut her off.

 "Listen." And Sara did. All around them, the sounds of the city washed through the open windows. Hundreds of voices out in the streets, slowly starting to rise.

  _Ten_.

 "You said you loved me" Kara whispered.

  _Nine_.

 "I did."

  _Eight_.

 "Did you mean it?"

  _Seven_.

 "I do."

  _Six_.

 "Then I don't need you to stay."

  _Five_.

 "You don't?"

  _Four_.

 "No. I need you to keep coming back."

  _Three_.

 "Always."

  _Two_.

"Oh, and Sara?" _One_. "I love you, too."

The world around them came to life as their lips met and Sara swore she felt her feet leave the ground.

 If for a moment she didn't feel like kissing Kara until the next New Year's Eve, Sara might have even looked down and joked about how it felt like fireworks.


	2. I'll Always Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not sure what brought this on, but here it is.

It’s been more than a month since the last time she saw her. Forty-six days to be exact, and not a single word.

Kara is tired. So, so tired, of fighting and holding everything together. She’s exhausted and numb and all she wants is an answer to the suffocating silence that found them.

__

It’s just past three on a Wednesday afternoon and she’s already wearing her pajamas, curled up on her couch, barely watching whatever film is playing on the television. Boxes of old, half-eaten pizzas and Chinese take-out litter the coffee table beside her.

Even her appetite hasn’t been the same in weeks.

She sinks into the soft fabric of her baby-blue sweater —it still smells a bit like _her_ — and tries to focus on the film when there’s a soft knock on her door.

X-ray vision or not, Kara is up and out of her seat and sprinting to the door at an inhuman speed. _It’s her, let it be her_ , she silently prays and _Rao_ hear her, please.

The door only just stays on its hinges as Kara rips it open, and she’s already halfway out the door, reaching for the woman who finally found her way back to her, before she actually sees who’s standing in front of her.

“Alex,” she breathes, stepping back until her back hits the doorframe and she’s struggling to hold herself up, her sinking heart dragging her body down with it. “I-- I thought you were…”

A wry smile steals across the woman’s lips, “Sorry,” she murmurs, eyes fixed on Kara’s and her heart aches for the pain she sees swirling in the ever-blue depths. It’s been years since she’s seen this look of loss, the fear of it shrouding the usual sunlight she seems to carry within her.

And for a moment all Alex wants is to pull her little sister back inside the apartment, wrap her arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay. That they won’t stop until they found the woman, and that tomorrow would be better, she’ll see.

But she knows she can’t. She can’t promise her sister any of this when the reason she showed up when she did could cause so much more hurt. So she clenches and unclenches her fists at her side, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, her voice hitching when she speaks. “Kara..”

“Alex, you don’t need to check up on me,” she almost whispers, and she’s smiling but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “I’ll be okay, I just—“

“ _Kara_ ,” she says with a bit more force, willing Kara to listen, “We found something, but, Kara… It’s bad.”

__

The streets were cordoned off by the time they arrived, National City Police officers stationed on every corner, keeping the public at bay. Alex had flashed her DEO issued ID at one of the officers, gaining access to the site as an FBI agent this time around. It was a nifty little trick, she has to admit.

No one even tried asking for any form of identification from Kara; the sigil on her suit and the cape flowing behind her as she strode was enough for everyone to know exactly who she is and that she means business.

“The call came in early this morning. We didn’t know what to make of it because no one could see it.” Kara frowns at this, willing Alex to explain further. “We’re thinking that the back-up power must have kept it cloaked for some time before it ultimately ran out.”

“So it’s some kind of alien device?”

Alex looks over at her sister, studying everything from the way her brows crease to the way her lips press together in a rigid line, turning a pale shade of pink because of it. Despite having known Kara for the better part of her life now, Alex finds it hard to reconcile this version of her sister with the girl she found nearly stumbling out the door just minutes ago. Her eyes are sharp and focused, but if Alex really tries, she can still see the fear in there.

“Not exactly,” she says.

Up ahead, they can see the fleet of dark vans and government vehicles scattered around a large tarp wall. Kara resisted the urge to see what lay beyond when they arrived, but now – even from half a block away— Kara can smell the smoke, the metal, the stench of freshly exposed asphalt and somewhere mixed with it all, the scent of dried blood.

Without a word, Kara takes off at a sprint, leaving Alex to chase after her with a muttered curse.

She’s past the cars and in front of the tarp in less than two seconds, hands reaching out and yanking the obstacle out of her way only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

She was right about the asphalt; chunks of it are scattered around the scene, some lodged into the side of the wreck in the middle of the crater. The metal panels are torn off in places, charred in others, but twisted and bent wherever Kara can see. The wires and circuitry that had been disturbed in the fall, reach out from the metal frame, sparking and crackling in places. What Kara assumes must be the occupant’s seat, is basically the only part of the pod that is relatively undamaged.

Save for the blood that stained the dark leather, dripping down against the exterior panels due to the odd angle of the twisted metal, before it had dried.

The smell of it fills her nose, harsh and metallic and it makes her stomach roil.

There is so much blood and Kara can't imagine how anyone would be able to survive losing so much of it. At least not for long.

“We don’t know if it’s hers, Kara.” Alex huffs, her short brown hair a little windswept from having finally caught up. Her voice is soft, where her hand on Kara’s shoulder is firm.

“It’s the _WaveRider’_ s escape pod, Alex. And she’s the only one with access to our Earth.”

“It could be someone else,” Alex insists, hating the hollowness that’s creeping back into Kara’s eyes. “We won’t know until—“

“Then test the blood!” Kara snaps and for a second she can’t breathe, her fears pressing down on her throat, choking her, and she can’t find the strength to pull the air into her lungs.

Alex knows she didn’t mean to lash out. She understands what it feels like to think you’ll never see someone you love again. Knows how it eats at you, tears you apart from the inside out, twisting you around. So she just nods an affirmative.

“While you do, I’m going to scan the city. Maybe I’ll find something…” she trails off, casting one last pleading look her sister’s way — _I need to find her, Alex_ — before she takes off to the sky.

__

It takes two hours for them to finish testing the blood sample they got from the pod.

Two hours of her flying through the city, listening for one voice, one heartbeat, amongst millions.

Two hours just for her to hear that it came back negative; it wasn’t Sara.

__

None of her leads had played out. The DEO was still trying to identify whose blood was found inside the escape pod so that she could start getting some actual answers. Kara knew she couldn’t speed up despite her powers, so she had taken J’onn’s advice and headed home.

The apartment is dark when she arrives, and she silently curses herself for leaving without turning the kitchen light on.

Fumbling around for the switch in the dark, she accidentally walks into the edge on the island in the kitchen, her arms shooting out to steady herself but only managing to send an unknown object flying off the counter. It collided with the wall a few feet away and the crack of ceramic on concrete echoed through the empty rooms.

She finds the light-switch then, finally, and she turns to see her favourite mug in pieces, shards of it strewn across her kitchen floor. The same mug Sara had playfully teased her about during breakfast every other morning because ‘what do dolphins have to do with coffee?’.

Kara’s eyes are brimming with tears now, and it takes all of one second for her to break, too, sinking down against the island, her head in her hands as painful sobs wrack her body. She’s trying to remember all the little details, terrified that her mind would not recall the smell of Sara’s hair after a shower, or the spark in her icy blue eyes, and Kara can barely remember a time when she’s felt this helpless.

__

It’s another two days later when Kara’s fumbling around her kitchen, trying to clear out some of the garbage and take-out containers, washing the dishes in an attempt to keep her mind off of everything that was going on outside these four walls.

The day has come and gone; the sky outside gradually yellowing, the sun creeping towards the horizon. She’s not the biggest fan of chores, super speed or no, but she can’t imagine that Sara will enjoy coming home to this mess.

And there’s a small part of her that whispers _if she ever does_ , her limbs locking as the terror spreads like ice in her veins and she’s _cold_ and _still_ _alone_ and—  
  
The sound of her phone ringing startles her, the plate she was rinsing slipping from her hands, clattering to the bottom of the sink. She really needs to stop doing that; she only has so many plates to begin with.

She’s quick to dry her hands on the cloth draped over her shoulder, snatching the phone from the table. Alex’s name lights up on screen and with a swift tap, her voice quickly follows.

“ _Kara, we might have a problem,_ ” she starts, and Kara is so close to rolling her eyes because of course they have a problem; Sara’s missing. But she stays quiet, letting Alex finish. “ _We can’t match the blood we found to anyone in the city because, theoretically at least, the person shouldn’t even exist._ ”

“Alex, what—,“ She is properly confused at this point. How could someone simply not exist, especially when their blood had soaked the only real lead as to her girlfriend’s disappearance? “How—“

“ _We’ve isolated particles in the blood that suggests that they were pulled from whatever period they were from almost two hundred years ago, so there’s no way they’d be a known ally or enemy from Sara’s present time,_ ” Her breath comes out in a huff and Kara can hear it trembling over the line. “ _Kara, did she tell you what her mission was or where —when— she was going? If we could find out who this was, we could be able to assess if they were a friend or foe and_ —”

“Stop.”

And it’s like the world has gone quiet; she doesn’t hear the sirens and people and cars and phones and anything else that make up National City.

She hardly hears herself.

“ _Kara_ …”

“Alex, I— every time the phone rings, I think I’m going to hear that they’ve found her, that she’s here and every time, it just leads to more questions and I can’t— I—,” she lets out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry; I need to get some air.”

She ends the call just as Alex starts speaking again and it’s not a second before she dons her suit and cape, blasting though the open living room window and into the darkening skies.

That was the second time in almost as many days that she’s snapped at her older sister, and she knows that she didn’t deserve either one of those outbursts. She can blame it on everything that was happening with this case all she wants, but that still doesn’t make it right, she knows.

She’s racing through the air, trying to outrun the guilt and pain and anger pooling deep within, filling every crack in her. The rush of the wind in her ears is deafening but not enough and she can still hear her mind replaying questions that she doesn’t have the answers to and she feels like punching a hole through a wall but at the same time her body feels heavy and limp and everything just feels unbalanced.

Her eyes are stinging and she’s not sure if it’s because of the speed or because she’s crying, but she can hardly see anything at this point so she plummets toward the Earth, finding refuge in a dark alley where she wordlessly falls apart.

She falls back against the solid brick walls, the rough edges digging into her back. It doesn’t hurt, but she finds comfort in the dull press of the stones, focusing on them instead of the world.

A faint shuffle deeper into the alley catches her attention. She’s on her feet in a second and she can feel the energy surging through her veins in anticipation. She can’t see anything in the dark but she can hear a heartbeat and laboured breaths, the sound of boots on gravel and the echo of an empty tin can being knocked over.

“Hello?” She braves, “Who’s there?”

“Thought that was supposed to be my question,” a woman’s voice manages to croak before a coughing fit wracks her body, and Kara can almost _feel_ the fluid that the woman is chocking on. She takes an instinctive step forward despite having no idea what —who— was waiting in the shadows.

“Are you alright?” And she knows that it’s a stupid question, but it’s routine and it helps ground her for a moment.

The woman finally stops coughing long enough to clear her throat, spitting whatever had been causing the obstruction onto the concrete. “Are _you_? You were... there for quite... a while.” she whispers between shallow breaths.

Kara feels exposed in a way that she’s never felt while wearing the suit; and it’s bewildering to know that all it took was a stranger hearing her cry. For all she knows, this person doesn’t even know who she is.

“I— that was just—” She sighs, “Who are you?”

“I’m hoping you know.” Her voice is barely a whisper now. “I’m not sure how long I’ve been gone, but if you can just get me to a hospital then... Maybe I have a chance of keeping my promise.”

“Oh, _Rao_ , you’re hurt! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Kara dives into the darkness, stumbling in the direction of the woman’s heartbeat. It’s faint and slow but it’s there and then, suddenly, the woman is laughing.

There’s a tug of familiarity in Kara’s gut as she kneels at the woman’s side; it reminds her of nights spent around the fireplace, of cinnamon buns at dawn, and of a lingering smell of mint on her pillowcases.

“Please tell me this isn’t funny to you.” She pleads as her hands start following the trail of what she assumes is blood that had seeped and dried onto the leather jacket the woman was wearing.

“No, you’re just... cute,” she sighs, “You always are, Kara.”

Kara’s hands still, her body going numb not only at the mention of her name — _her real name_ —, but also because she _knows_ those words, _knows_ that tone, _knows_ the way that it ends with her name as a mere breath escaping her lips.

 _Her_ lips.

 _Her_.

“Sara?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Magicalstripedhorse or Tumblr,  
> InkrediblySketchy on IG.  
> Feel free to yell at me there

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Magicalstripedhorse on Tumblr  
> and  
> @InkrediblySketchy on IG


End file.
